Secrets
by Linnie22
Summary: Caitie's got a secret and nobody knows what it is. Except Bobbi...
1. Again

A.N. Hi! This is my first attempt at IaHB fanfiction, so I hope you like it! ^_^ Please read and review!!  
What do you have planned for tonight? Jamie asked casually, leaning against the locker next to Caitie's.   
  
Jumping at the suddenness of his appearance, Caitie turned wry eyes to her friend. Nothing. You?  
  
Jamie shrugged unconcernedly. I'm on call until ten. He watched as Caitie haphazardly shoved books into her bag. Wanna do something after my shift?  
  
Glancing at her watch, Caitie slammed her locker shut and started off down the corridor. Jamie fell into step beside her, waiting for her answer, which came in the form of a shrug. Sure. Call me when you get off.  
  
You'll be at home?  
  
Caitie raised an eyebrow at her friend. That's what I said. Besides, where else would I be with my two best friends out cavorting in their ambulance?  
  
Grinning, Jamie shifted his books from one hand to another. You know, you could always join the squad, then you'd never have to miss us.  
  
Caitie scoffed. Looking down at her all black outfit, she raised her eyes to Jamie's spotless clothing. I don't think I've got what it takes.  
  
Shifting under her gaze, Jamie felt his face heat. I'm not exactly their usual type either, in case you missed that. He tugged at his leather jacket meaningfully as they reached the main doors of the school.  
  
Jamie, you're exactly their type, she said, sounding amused, and walked out into the sunlight, leaving him to wonder what she meant.  
***************  
Later that night, Jamie got out of the ambulance after their last call and stretched tiredly. Val filed out after him and gave him a smile before picking up her bag to replenish the supplies the EMTs kept inside. After Val came Tyler, following the blonde as usual, who clapped Jamie on the shoulder tiredly.   
  
I'm gonna go get some sleep. Anyone need a ride? Tyler asked on a yawn as Hank came around the corner of the van.  
  
No, thanks, Hank responded. I've got the car tonight.  
  
I'd love one, Tyler, Val piped up from the supply room. I'm sure Brooke's already been picked up by now.  
  
Hank and Jamie exchanged a grin as Tyler's eyes lit up, and just managed to stifle their amusement as he turned around. Jamie? You need a ride?  
  
Jamie shook his head. Nah, got my bike. Besides, I'm supposed to meet up with Caitie.  
  
Val's head popped around the wall of the supply room, a frown marring her beautiful features. Caitie's going to be awake? She told me not to call after eleven anymore.  
  
Blinking in shock, Jamie looked at his watch as the numbers turned over from 11:33 to 11:34. he exclaimed. I told her I was getting off at ten. That last call must have been longer than I thought, he muttered, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
Hank reached over and slapped him on the back. Sorry, man, it took over an hour.  
  
Sighing, Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. _Great_, he thought sarcastically. _Jamie screws up once again._ He knew she'd understand when he explained that a call had gone overtime, she always did. But that was exactly the problem, had been almost every time he promised to call for the last month or so.  
  
Remember to do your paperwork, guys, Jamie heard a sleepy voice say from behind him. Turning to the door leading inside the station from the garage, he saw Brooke leaning against the doorjamb, her eyes just barely open.  
  
Val asked, looking surprised. Why are you still here? Finished filling the bag, she lifted back into its place in the van and closed the doors.   
  
Brooke yawned. I had some paperwork I had to get done. And the filing cabinet was a mess after the weekend. She blinked blearily at Tyler. Is Tyler taking us home? At her sister's nod, she smiled slightly and said, Oh, good. I really didn't want to walk.  
  
Hiding his smirk, Tyler put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and led her to the car while she made him promise to get the others to do their paperwork. Val laughed softly and shook her head before heading inside to grab the girls' things.  
  
Following the blonde girl, Jamie quickly filled out his paperwork then grabbed his leather jacket and helmet. Calling goodbye to Hank as he passed him, he started out the door.   
  
Hey, Jamie! Val called out from inside the building. Don't forget your backpack!  
  
he muttered and ran back inside to get his bag from the lounge. _Guess I haven't changed all that much_, he thought with a smirk. _I'm still conveniently forgetting my bag so I don't have to do my homework._  
  
Val came out of Alex's office as he was shrugging on his jacket. Did you get yours done? she asked, lifting the forms in her hand.  
  
he answered with a grin. Have fun with that. He ducked out the door holding his helmet and bag.  
  
Val called after him. Say hi to Caitie for me!  
  
Yeah, if she's awake, he muttered to himself. Once on his motorcycle, Jamie roared off and headed home, taking the long route past Caitie's house to see if her light was still on. No such luck.  
  
_Dammit_, he yelled mentally, revving the motorcycle's engine and speeding off in frustration.  
  
He came in through the kitchen door, hoping not to wake his parents. His mother had left some dinner on the counter for him, but he put it back in the fridge without touching it. He wasn't hungry, just exhausted. Collapsing on his bed without bothering to take off his clothes, Jamie's eyes shut and he was asleep in seconds flat.


	2. Strange Days

Caitie rolled out of bed with a groan, pushing her books out of the way. Apparently she'd fallen asleep somewhere during her history homework, waiting for Jamie to call. _I take it he never did_, she thought wryly. _Why do I always believe him?_  
  
She wobbled over to her door on tired legs and listened to the silent house. Her father would be at work, as usual and she was supposed to meet her mother at one. So, she had the house to herself for a couple hours before she . Wandering down the hall, she pushed open the door to the bathroom and stepped inside for a quick shower.  
  
As the water cascaded over her head and shoulders, she hummed quietly. Slowly the humming became louder and louder until she singing at the top of her lungs and dancing in the shower stall. Cuz I'm due for a miracle! I'm waiting for a sign!  
  
At the end of the song, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Quickly drying her hair, she headed back to her room to get dressed, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. A glance at the clock told her it was almost eleven thirty, which meant this was undoubtedly Jamie calling.   
  
she said in a bored voice.  
  
Hey, Caitie. Yep, it was Jamie. I'm sorry about last night.  
  
She rubbed her temple, thinking, _You're always sorry_. Let me guess, a call went into overtime?  
  
She could almost hear him squirm as he agreed. Yeah. I was supposed to get off at ten, but we got a call around nine thirty--  
  
Jamie, don't worry about it, she interrupted swiftly. How was your shift?  
  
It was okay. Caitie could see the look on his face, a frown at her tone no doubt. _Well, that's too bad, because I don't have time to make you feel better today, Jamie._  
  
Look, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet-- she paused. _How would I explain that I'm meeting my mother? I never spend time with her._ I'm meeting a friend downtown.  
  
Jamie's voice held mild surprise. he asked casually.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Caitie grabbed a nice skirt out of her closet. _Would she prefer purple or blue?_ Caitie thought, answering Jamie absently at the same time. No one you know. Look, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, she said, hanging up before he could get anything out.  
  
Choosing a blue shirt, Caitie dragged on the skirt and shirt, then set about carefully twisting her hair into a French braid. Finally, she applied a little makeup and stepped back to look at the final affect. Facing the mirror, she scrutinized her appearance.  
  
_Who is that?_ she asked herself. She looked nothing like her usual goth self. Her makeup was subtle and designed to brighten her features rather than darken them. Instead of all black, her outfit consisted of a pale blue shirt and a tan skirt and platform sandals, all of which her mother had bought her in the undisguised hope that Caitie would outgrow her negative phase.  
  
_I look like a poster child for prozac_, Caitie thought disdainfully. _Oh well, maybe this will make her happy_.  
  
On that note, Caitie grabbed her purse and keys and rushed out the door to meet her mother, Jamie far from her mind.  
********************  
Jamie stared at the phone in disbelief. She practically hung up on me, he muttered to himself. Still not quite believing it, Jamie trotted down the stairs to set the phone back on its cradle.  
  
_I didn't realize she'd be _that_ mad,_ he thought. _Okay, so, any other girl would have been that mad. I mean, Bobbi used to get pissed when I forgot to call. But this is Caitie. She's usually so cool about these things._  
  
Trudging back up the stairs, Jamie pushed open his door and flopped on the bed. He stuffed his hands underneath his head and stared at the ceiling. _Besides,_ he reasoned, _it wasn't like I _forgot_ to call. Things just got out of hand. She should understand that, right?_  
  
Disgusted with himself, Jamie lunged off his bed and towards the closet. He had to get out and do something. He'd been planning on asking Caitie to go over to Carter, the neighboring town, for a movie or something, but that seemed to be out.  
  
_I wonder who she's meeting?_ Jamie thought distractedly. _Someone I don't know? I thought we always hung out with the same people. _  
  
Trying to convince himself he wasn't jealous, he turned back to his perusal of his closet. After pulling on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt, Jamie ran his fingers through his hair to spike it and grabbed his leather jacket of his desk chair. Running out the door and down to his motorcycle, he hopped on with relief and gunned the engine. Without any idea where he was going, Jamie sped off down the street.  
********************  
Caitie watched as the glass doors slid open in front of her and watched as they slid shut for the fourth time. _Really, Caitie, the people inside are starting to stare_, she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother's say in her head.   
  
Walking a few feet away, Caitie leaned against a large column and sighed disgustedly. After moment, she pushed away from the concrete column and stepped back in front of the doors, this time forcing herself to cross the threshold into the cool lobby.  
  
Glancing at her watch again, Caitie saw that she was still ten minutes early. _Well, that's a first_. _Maybe dressing like Val makes me act like her, too_. She was supposed to meet her mother at exactly one o'clock, and her mother was always a few minutes early. However, for once, Mrs. Roth wasn't in the lobby when Caitie walked in.   
  
Sitting gingerly on the edge of one of the plastic chairs, Caitie fidgeted with her watch distractedly. Then she picked up a magazine from the table beside her and flipped through it, not really seeing the pictures blurring in front of her. Setting it down again, Caitie got up and began to pace through the almost empty room.   
  
Something had to be wrong. Her mother was never late to anything, and every weekend she was here at the same time, the same place. It wasn't as if she would suddenly forget.  
  
  
  
Caitie whirled around at the sound of her mother's voice, relief stretching across her face.   
  
Her mother looked as if every nerve was set on end. I'm so sorry I'm late, sweetie. I just stopped to get some flowers and then the traffic was awful. As she spoke, they started down the hall. I never realized so many people lived here.   
  
It was impossible for Caitie not to smile at the annoyance in her mother's voice. _The audacity of people to actually live in Kingsport_, Caitie thought, not daring to say it aloud to her mother. It's all right, Mom. I wasn't waiting long at all.  
  
Mrs. Roth gave her a distracted smile. Well, that's good.  
  
Both of them fell silent as they proceeded down the hall, unconsciously slowing their steps. As they got nearer the door, Caitie began to wring her hands and her mother fiddled with the ribbon on the flowers as if its bows weren't good enough. Finally, the reached the door and they couldn't delay any longer.  
  
Mrs. Roth took a steadying breath, fixed a bright smile and her face and opened the door. Hi, Mom! she said cheerily, going to the bedside and leaning over to kiss the old woman's cheek.  
  
Caitie waited a moment and then forced an identical smile onto her face and stepped inside after her mother. She watched the old woman's eyes carefully. Would this be a good day or a bad day? She knew her mother talked to the doctor on the phone before coming, but her mother rarely relayed any information to Caitie.  
  
The woman turned to look at Caitie and smiled warmly from her bed. Caitie, my love, she greeted the teen.  
  
Caitie grinned at her grandmother and hurried across the room to hug her and kiss her cheek, glad she had worn the outfit.  
********************  
Jamie knew he was near Tyler's neighborhood, but decided against visiting his friend. They rarely spent time together outside school or while on duty, it might seem weird if he just showed up one day out of the blue. _Not that Tyler would mind_, Jamie thought wryly. Tyler was too easy going to mind a friend showing up unannounced.  
  
It still amazed Jamie sometimes that he had become friends with the people on his squad. How did a kid who was sentenced to probation for stealing ever become friends with a cheerleader and two football players?  
  
His thoughts rolled back to what Caitie had said the day before. You're exactly their type, she'd said. _Maybe I am_, he thought with a strange feeling of detachment. As if this wasn't his own life he was talking about. _Have I changed that much?_  
  
Thinking back to his last report card ruefully, he shook his head. No, he was still the same old Jamie. Alex had nearly suspended him for his grades, but Jamie had convinced him that two Bs, an A and a C were an improvement to what he'd been pulling before joining the squad. Luckily, that had been enough to save his butt. Next time, Alex might not be so kind.  
  
Coming back to the present abruptly, Jamie stopped at a red light and checked his watch. Two hours until he was on call. _Might as well get started on some homework_, he thought with a sigh. Making a quick right, he headed home towards his history report.  
********************  
************  
******  
To My Reviewers:  
  
Grinning Purple Chesire Cat-- My first reviewer!! You're so awesome! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I hope you like this one, too. ^_^  
  
winter*rose-- Thanks so much for the review! I take it you have a thing for Christopher Ralph? But then, who wouldn't, right?


	3. Enter Bobbi

A.N. Sorry it's been so long! I was suddenly drowning in school work and didn't have time to finish this chapter. I'm a little worried about it. I started it, like, a week ago, so I'm not sure it flows well. Hope it's okay! Let me know what you think!!!  
*********************  
************  
  
Caitie walked out of the room, intent on getting her grandmother more ice. Walking down the hall, she caught a look at her reflection in a window and grimaced. _So not me_, Caitie stated, but secure in the knowledge that no one she knew would walk by.  
  
She walked swiftly towards the nurses' station with great familiarity, having made the same trip dozens of times previously. The head nurse, an older redhead with mischievous green eyes, saw her and smiled.   
  
Hello, Caitie, Susan greeted the girl. How are you today?  
  
A little tired, Caitie replied honestly. How are you?  
  
Susan nodded. About the same. How's your grandmother? she asked, taking the ice bucket from Caitie and leading her into the back room where the ice machine was stationed.   
  
Caitie snorted delicately. She can't be all that great, considering she's still here.  
  
Having seen to much in life to be offended by honesty, no matter how crudely presented, Susan just shrugged. She's doing better than most who come in, Caitie.  
  
Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel better, Caitie muttered as Susan handed her the ice bucket, now full, with a small smile. Nodding, Susan watched as Caitie wandered back down the hall to her grandmother's room.  
  
*********************  
  
Caitie slammed her locker shut as the bell rang and hurried down the hall to her first class. Glancing up as Jamie appeared at her side, she gave him a sarcastic smile. Late for class again, Mr. Waite?  
  
I have more important things to do than adhere to a hopelessly flawed system! he responded loftily.  
  
_That sounds exactly like something I would say_, she thought in surprise. They had just reached the door to their history class, so she was unable to respond as they tried to sneak in the back. Unfortunately, Mr. Stewart, who usually faced the board the entire period, was facing his students in some freak coincidence as the two rebels tiptoed in.  
  
So kind of you to join us, the teacher said sweetly, motioning to their seats. Won't you please sit down, Mr. Waite? Miss Roth?  
  
Jamie and Caitie slunk to their seats, waiting for the usual shout of to crash down on their heads. Mr. Stewart turned back to the rest of the class. Now, as I was saying before the intermission, he continued.  
  
Exchanging glances, Jamie and Caitie quickly opened their notebooks, not wanting to chance losing the advantage of Stewart's seemingly benevolent mood. Soon, the teacher turned his back to the class again, and life resumed its normal procedure.  
  
As they exited the class, Jamie was still mulling over Mr. Stewart's kind act. That was weird, Stewart's never passes on a chance to give a detention. Why didn't he fry us for being late?  
  
Caitie shrugged. Maybe he has to supervise detention today and didn't want to deal with us.  
  
Jamie shook his head. No, he'd enjoy seeing us squirm too much.  
  
Maybe he's devised a clever ploy to make us pay. Something more subtle than detention. Caitie gestured wildly. Maybe he's just tired of the monotony of his life and his connection to a completely totalitarian system!  
  
Maybe he just woke up on the right side of the bed? Val offered from behind them.   
  
Jamie said to the blonde as she stepped up to Caitie's other side.   
  
Not bothering to greet her friend, Caitie shook her head darkly. I don't think Stewart's bed even has a right' side.  
  
Very true, Tyler replied, suddenly appearing on the other side of Val. That man likes to see people suffer.  
  
I always thought that he was just, very devoted to his work, Val said kindly.  
  
Hank popped up on Jamie's right. Val, the man gives, on average, sixteen detentions a week.  
  
Where do you people come from? Caitie muttered. Out of the walls?  
  
Jamie grinned at her as Tyler continued Hank's logic. Considering that he teaches three classes a day--  
  
Each with an average of twenty students, Hank interjected.  
  
Then any given student in his class has over a twenty five percent chance of being sentenced to detention in a week, Tyler finished.  
  
Val glanced between them. Not that I don't appreciate random statistics, but are you guys practicing for the SATs or something?  
  
Math test, Hank and Tyler intoned simultaneously. Val nodded, still giving them odd looks.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Caitie stepped away from the group as they began to pass her next class. Okay, brainiacs, I'll see you later, she said, opening the door and stepping inside as echoed behind her.  
  
*******************  
  
After school, Jamie headed down the hall from his locker towards Caitie's, an anxious expression on his face. She hadn't appeared under the bleachers at lunch like she always did, and he knew that she hadn't been with Val either, since he'd sought the blonde out at the end of the lunch period. However, Caitie wasn't at her locker when he got there, nor did she show up while he waited there for ten minutes.   
  
_I guess she's really mad,_ he thought worriedly, giving up waiting for her and walking out the main doors. _But she didn't seem mad this morning_, _so what would have changed between now and then?_  
  
Totally confused, and more than a little annoyed at Caitie's disappearing act, he stalked to his motorcycle. Shrugging on his jacket, he straddled the bike and roared out of the parking lot with the flare of a true rebel.   
  
Well, one intent on finishing his homework.  
  
********************  
  
They had tried to make the room cozy, despite its sterile walls. A faded picture of an orchid hung on one wall parallel to the bed, and on another, a print of a cottage hung in a frame. Caitie didn't really see why they even tried to make the room cheerful. Were they trying to impress the families? At least it was sunny all day long.  
  
Watching the woman on the bed sleep, Caitie leaned back in the plastic hospital chair, pulling her sweater closer around her. Anyone looking in would have found it odd that a Goth was visiting the sickly and old, but Caitie didn't care what people thought. They were generally wrong anyway.  
  
She'd arrived around two o'clock, cutting out of sixth period, only to find her grandmother asleep. So, she'd settled in to wait, but that had been three hours ago, and there had been no indication since then that Grandma was waking up again today. Sighing, Caitie stood, and scooped up her bag.  
  
Bye, Nana, she whispered, leaning over to kiss her grandmother's forehead. She walked out the door, shouldering her bag.  
  
She waved to Susan as she passed the nurses' station, who smiled and waved in return. Lost in her own thoughts, Caitie entered the lobby and headed for the door, not even bothering to watch for anyone she knew. After all, who would she know in the hospital anyway?  
  
a voice located somewhere to her right asked.  
  
Instinctively, Caitie turned towards the voice before she could tell herself to cut and run. Finally locating a familiar face, Caitie found herself staring into the eyes of Jamie's ex-girlfriend, Bobby.  
  
Uh, hey, Caitie said, nervously glancing around the room for any more familiar faces. Satisfied that Bobby was the only one, she turned back to the girl, frowning at her crutches. What are you doing here?  
  
Bobbi smiled questioningly. I could ask you the same thing.  
  
Smirking, Caitie said dryly, I meant why are you back in Kingsport? I thought you left on the circuit. At least, that's what Jamie said, Caitie added stiltedly.  
  
Well, I kinda had a little accident, Bobbi replied, gesturing with one of her crutches. So, since I won't be riding for awhile, I came back home to rest up.  
  
  
  
The two girls looked around uncomfortably. They hadn't spoken since Bobbi had called to thank Caitie for what she'd done at the race, and they both knew that Jamie still stood between them.  
  
Bobbi said, clearing her throat.  
  
Caitie echoed softly. Her loyalty to Jamie warred with her own jealousy for a moment, but her loyalty won. If Bobbi was Jamie's friend, Caitie would try her best to be friendly. _After all,_ she thought hopefully,_ she won't be in town that long._  
  
Um, do you want to go get something to eat? Caitie asked. I'm starving.  
  
Bobbi grinned slightly. Sure. I skipped lunch today.  
  
Me, too. _This isn't too bad_, Caitie told herself. _Val would be so proud_. She snickered silently.  
  
********************  
  
So he didn't call at all? Bobbi asked, taking a swig of soda.  
  
Caitie shook her head, dipping a french fry in ketchup. Not until this morning.  
  
That little...Whenever he did that to me, I would make his life hell for a week. Smiling reminiscently, Bobbi chewed a bite of burger. He never seemed to learn, though. So, how are you making him pay?  
  
Frowning, Caitie tilted her head. Pay for what?  
  
For not calling.  
  
Caitie looked surprised. I'm not mad he didn't call. He couldn't help that. I'm just annoyed because he never seems to have time for me anymore. How did they get started talking about this anyway?  
  
Bobbi was waiting for her to continue as Caitie fiddled with her straw, an uncomfortable expression stationed on her face. I'm not even annoyed with him really. I mean, he can't help it that being an EMT takes up so much of his time. But now both of my best friends have been absorbed by the Super Squad.  
  
Bobbi frowned confusedly. You have two best friends? Oh, wait, the blonde, right? What was her name? Vanessa? Something cheerleader-ish...  
  
Caitie supplied with a smirk.  
  
Oops, sorry, Bobbi said, with a smile that, while friendly, didn't seem too apologetic.  
  
Don't worry about it, she is a cheerleader. Caitie shrugged and popped another fry in her mouth as Bobbi laughed.  
  
Silence hovered over the table for a while. _Why in the world did I bring this up?_ Caitie thought. _All I had to say when she asked about Jamie was that he was fine. That everything was _fine_. But did I? Oh no, everything just spilled right out of my big mouth._ Sighing, Caitie played with the crust of her sandwich and reflected that maybe she'd just needed someone to listen.  
  
Bobbi's voice pulled her back out of her thoughts. Have you ever tried explaining to Jamie why you're upset? I mean, he can probably tell you're annoyed, and, being Jamie, will just assume he did something to make you mad.  
  
Wincing, Caitie rubbed her temple. I know. But if I acknowledge that I'm upset, he'll question me about why and... she trailed off.  
  
And there's more to it than feeling like you've lost your best friends? Bobbi asked supplied cheerfully.  
  
Glaring at the other girl, Caitie snapped, I didn't say that, did I?  
  
Bobbi ignored the glare and shrugged complacently. You didn't have to say anything. It was written all over your face, Caitie.  
  
Oh.  
  
Does it have anything to do with you being in the hospital today? Bobbi asked bluntly when Caitie remained silent.   
  
Caitie debated with herself for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak. She really did need to talk to someone about it.   
  
Bobbi took another bite of her burger, chewing as she waited for Caitie to continue. When she didn't, Bobbi stole a fry off her plate to get her attention. Well? Care to be a bit more specific?  
  
Leaning back in her chair, Caitie raised an eyebrow. I'm not sick, if that's what you're wondering.  
  
Then why were you in the hospital?  
  
I was visiting someone. People do that when their families or friends are sick.  
  
Bobbi rolled her eyes. Profound, Roth.  
  
Everything I say is brilliant, Bobbi, Caitie said wryly.  
  
So who were you visiting? Bobbi asked persistently, stealing another french fry.  
  
My grandmother. Leaning forward, Caitie absently slid her plate out of Bobbi's reach. _She's a female Jamie_, Caitie realized. _Jamie always steals my fries._  
  
Is she sick? Bobbi prodded.  
  
Sighing, Caitie decided that if she wanted someone to listen, she was going to have to speak. Kind of. She's not...sick in a conventional way. Caitie stopped in frustration. You know how Kingsport General is a hospice as well as a hospital?  
  
Bobbi nodded slowly. I think I've heard that before. I've never been to that wing, though.  
  
Yeah, well, neither had I until a few months ago. Caitie fiddled with her straw again. Last year, my grandmother started acting strangely. Forgetting where she put things, where she parked her car. She was always a bit absentminded, though, so we didn't think much of it. Besides, people get a little forgetful when they get older.  
  
Clearing her throat, Caitie frowned, not sure how to continue. But during the summer, she started getting worse. She'd go to the store, but she'd forget she'd driven there and walk home. She'd be on the phone with one of us, and then something would catch her attention and she'd wander off, forgetting we were still on the line.  
  
Caitie noticed that Bobbi had stopped eating and was just staring at her, a confused look on her face. We finally convinced her to go to the doctor and he said...he said that she had Alzheimer's Disease.   
  
Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Caitie held her head up high and plowed on. At first, we wanted her to move in with us, so that we could take care of her. But the doctor said she was too far along, that she needed twenty four hour attention. He thought it would be best to put her in a hospice.  
  
Why a hospice? Bobbi interrupted. I mean, she wasn't sick, just forgetful.  
  
Caitie shook her head. It's not just forgetting where you put things. You forget who the people around you are. You can't remember the difference between walls and people. You forget who you are. Later on in the disease, people can even begin to get...violent. People who have the disease need help doing everything from washing themselves to eating.   
  
She saw Bobbi glance at her discarded burger and quickly pick it back up. Caitie smiled, understanding the sentiment. Ever since her grandmother had gotten sick, she was suddenly so grateful for knowing how to do these things.  
  
So, we put her in the hospice. It turns out they have a section of the hospice that deals just with debilitating diseases like Alzheimer's. Diseases that affect the mind.  
  
How bad is your grandmother? Bobbi asked quietly.  
  
She's started forgetting names, not family names yet, but some of her doctors. I don't know exactly how far along she is. My mother never tells me what the doctor says.  
  
Nodding, Bobbi sat looking uncomfortable, unsure of what to say. I'm sorry, she finally managed.  
  
Don't be, Caitie said. It's just life. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it sucks. And there's nothing we can do about it. Pausing, she swallowed. Thanks for listening, she offered quietly.  
  
Any time, Caitie.  
  
********************  
***********  
*****  
  
To My Fabulous Reviewers!!!  
  
Gerlox-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Grinning Purple Chesire Cat- Yeah, it sucks when they say they'll call and don't. I feel kind of bad for Jamie, though. He really couldn't help it. And he feels so bad about it.   
  
rainshower- Thanks for the review! ^_^ I hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
amber-1134- Thanks for the review, and the advice! I actually didn't realize it was blocking anonymous reviews. I think I fixed it, but I'm not sure, so if it's still doing it, let me know. ^_^  
  
winter*rose- He really is wonderful, isn't he? I even watched Animorphs for awhile just so I could see him. He's so cute! *hurriedly wipes up drool* He didn't show up much in this chapter, but he will be prominent in the next one!  
  
*****  
***********  
*********************  
A.N. This will eventually be more romantic, I promise. Let me know if you have any suggestions.


	4. Worry

A.N. Yes, that's right, I'm FINALLY back. *winces, avoiding projectiles* Sorry!!! I hope you still read after my prolonged absence.  
  
(Insert Disclaimer Here)  
********************  
************  
  
Jamie hurried down the hall, trying to make it to Caitie's locker before she left for class. After missing her at lunch the day before, he'd called her house, but she hadn't been home. And she'd never returned his message. Then, he'd been late for school and missed first period, so he hadn't been able to talk to her since their conversation in the hallway with the rest of the Super Squad.  
  
He was beginning to get a little worried. Her behavior was decidedly un-Caitie like. Rounding the corner, he caught a glimpse of her black figure through the crowd as it disappeared into a classroom.   
  
_Damn_, he thought, collapsing against the wall for a second. Sighing, he straightened and turned to start down the hall to his own class. _What is going on with her? Is she avoiding me?_  
  
Feeling a little hurt at the thought, Jamie was so occupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice Val pop up next to him. Morning, Jamie, she chirped.  
  
Jumping, Jamie just barely saved the books he was holding from flying in every direction. Hey, Val, he said through clenched teeth.  
  
You okay? she asked, raising an eyebrow at his edgy behavior. At his questioning look, she gestured at his body. You look kinda... weird.  
  
Weird? Gee, thanks, Val. You're looking lovely this morning yourself.  
  
Sorry, I just meant--  
  
I know, and I'm fine, Val. Really. But we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry. So, I'll see you later. Hurrying down the hall away from the blonde, Jamie waved over her shoulder, dodging his fellow students.  
  
That was... weird, Val muttered. Since when does Jamie care about being late to class? Pausing at the door to her english class, she watched Jamie's spiky hair bobbing above the crowd. _There is definitely something going on with him._  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Lunch was mercilessly slow in arriving. _Ten more minutes until freedom_, Jamie thought impatiently. _Then I can talk to Caitie, and everything will be fine again._  
  
Looking at the clock again, he sighed. Seven more minutes.  
  
Ignoring the teacher droning on about their next essay topics, Jamie's mind turned to what he was going to say to Caitie. She was really starting to worry him.   
  
_First, she basically hangs up on me when I'm trying to apologize, telling me she's meeting a friend that I don't know. Not that that bothers me,_ he told himself swiftly. _She can have all the friends she wants. Then, she disappears at lunch, cutting her last few classes, and isn't heard from for the rest of the day. And then she ignores my phone call._  
  
The fact that she didn't return his call worried him more than her disappearing without telling anyone where she was going. She always returned his phone calls. He was the forgetful one, not Caitie. Was she avoiding him?  
  
Three more minutes.  
  
Stifling a groan, Jamie ran a hand through his hair. Caitie wouldn't avoid him. She was too straight forward. If she was angry about something, she'd just come right out and say it. That was one of the traits he loved about her. Her honesty.  
  
Jamie swallowed nervously. _Love as in best friend love_, he assured himself. _It's perfectly natural to love your best friend._  
  
One minute.   
  
Straightening in his seat, Jamie eagerly focused his eyes on the clock. 30 seconds left until freedom was his. He was the first one out of his seat and was out the door almost before the bell had stopped ringing. Practically running down the hall, Jamie spotted her in front of her locker, rummaging inside. Caitie glanced at him as he stepped up next to her.  
  
I'm really sorry about the other night. It won't happen again. The words came out in a rush before she could even say   
  
Caitie frowned at him and turned back to her locker. I'm not mad.  
  
Blinking in surprise, Jamie found himself at a loss for words. But... then... why are you avoiding me?  
  
I'm not avoiding you, Jamie, she said, slamming her locker shut with exasperation. I'm just busy, all right? Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?  
  
he said with false cheer as she pushed past him and rushed out the door. _Where have I heard that before?_ he asked himself sarcastically, watching the double doors close behind her.  
  
********************  
  
Bobbi snuck another fry while Caitie wasn't looking. So, did you tell him what's up?  
  
Caitie shook her head and moved her plate out of Bobbi's reach.   
  
Why not? Deprived of Caitie's fries, Bobbi returned to her own chocolate milkshake. I mean, he must have noticed that something's wrong by now. It's been, what, six months? Even Jamie's not that dense.  
  
Caitie sighed. She moved into the hospice about two months ago. And yes, Jamie has noticed something's wrong. The only reason he didn't notice before was the squad. He doesn't see me much anymore. Shrugging, she fiddled with the french fry she was holding. I just feel strange bringing it up out of the blue.  
  
Didn't you ever mention your grandma's forgetfulness this summer?   
  
Nope. He spent nearly every day at the station. Besides, I didn't realize it was anything serious until after school started again.  
  
And then you didn't want to talk about it? Bobbi guessed.   
  
Smiling wryly, Caitie finally popped the fry in her mouth. I didn't even want to think about it. It was just a little too surreal.  
  
Bobbi was silent for a minute as she watched Caitie carefully, trying to gauge how the goth would react to her next question. Don't you think you'd feel better if you told Val and Jamie? I mean, they're your best friends.  
  
Caitie admitted, not meeting Bobbi's eyes. But they're so busy. I don't want them to be worrying about me on top of everything else. You don't know Val, if she found out about my grandma, she'd want to spend the night every night and she'd try to make my family dinner, as if my mother suddenly lost the ability to cook. She'd seriously resemble a blonde hurricane. She smiled when Bobbi laughed. I'm serious. She'd run herself ragged just trying to make me feel better.  
  
Sounds like a good friend, Bobbi said, still smiling at the image Caitie had presented.   
  
The best. Glancing at her watch, she blinked in surprise. It's already five. I need to get home. I have this huge essay due next week and I haven't even started looking through my sources.  
  
Don't worry about the check. I'll get it, you go on ahead, Bobbi said, pulling Caitie's unfinished fries towards her.  
  
Caitie frowned. I can't let you do that.  
  
No worries, you can get it next time, she said with a grin. Caitie laughed and waved as she ran out the door.  
  
If someone had told her a week ago that she and Bobbi would become friends, she would have died laughing. Now, she was just grateful that she'd run into Bobbi in the hospital that day. It was nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
But she still missed Jamie and Val.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Jamie climbed out of the rig, and groaned at the sight of Brooke in the doorway. Please, not right now, Brooke. I promise, I'll do my paperwork tomorrow. I swear. Just let me go home and sleep. Please.  
  
Tyler snickered as he jumped down next to Jamie. Begging becomes you, Waite.  
  
Shut up, Tyler, Jamie muttered.  
  
Brooke just raised her eyebrow at the dark-haired boy and held up a stack of papers. That's what you said last time, Jamie. And when did I get that paperwork? She paused a moment as if waiting for an answer, but cut him off as he opened his mouth. A week later! A week, Jamie. That's just unacceptable. Do it tonight. Before he could respond, she shoved the papers at his chest, looking smug when he caught them reflexively.  
  
Watching as the young girl spun on her heel and flounced off into the station, Jamie shook his head. She's going to be the death of me, he complained, to no one in particular.  
  
Just think, I have to live with her, Val joked, coming up next to him with the first aid bag. It's your turn to restock the bag. With that, she dropped her load at his feet and, clapping him on the shoulder, walked away.  
  
His disbelieving stare swung between the bag and the sheaf of papers he held. It must be genetic, he muttered.  
  
Hank asked, coming up behind him with an identical stack of papers.  
  
Jamie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Setting the papers aside for the moment, he lugged the bag over to the supply room. A few minutes later, Jamie heard Tyler and Hank yell goodnight, and he responded, still stuffing supplies into the bag.  
  
Val's head popped around the door moments later. You still in here?  
  
Jamie grunted in response, and Val came over to sit next to him. You leaving soon? he asked, glancing at her. She nodded and remained silent, obviously thinking something over carefully.  
  
What, Val? Jamie prodded, smiling at her surprised expression.  
  
That obvious, huh? she asked with a wry smile. Sorry. I just... I'm a little worried.   
  
A frown settled over Jamie's features, knitting his dark brows together. About what?  
  
Have you noticed anything strange about Caitie lately? she asked after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Momentarily forgetting the supplies, Jamie leaned against the wall, facing the blonde. You noticed, too, huh?  
  
Val nodded, her blue eyes dark. She's been really quiet lately, and you know Caitie, quiet' is not one of her usual qualities. Jamie snorted and Val smiled before continuing. I haven't been able to spend much time with her lately. I feel kinda out of touch with her life, you know?  
  
I know what you mean. Every time I say I'll call or we'll hang out, I end up getting delayed here and the plans get scrapped, he said. I get the feeling she's not exactly happy about it, either, but she won't talk to me.  
  
Yeah. I tried calling her the other day when I had a spare moment, but she wasn't home and she never called me back. Val tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed.  
  
The same thing happened with me, Jamie admitted, running a hand through his hair. And that's really weird. She always returns my phone calls. I'm usually the one who... well, you know.  
  
Val nodded sheepishly, then screwed her eyebrows together. I just can't shake the feeling she's keeping something from me.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Jamie leaned his head back against the wall. The two teens sat in silence for a few minutes longer before Val quietly stood and walked away. Sighing, Jamie finished replenishing the bag and completed his paperwork. Then, he roared home on his motorcycle, not ever bothering to drive past Caitie's, knowing she wouldn't be awake.  
  
  
********************  
************  
******  
A.N. Hope you like this chapter! Review and let me know if you want me to continue!


End file.
